My Sweet Prince
by ultimateboredomness13
Summary: Sasuke always found Naruto to be interesting. But what secrets could they both have? SasuNaru highschool AU
1. Chapter 1

My Sweet Prince

Chapter 1

Sasuke Uchiha, Konoha Highschool's Ice Prince. Everyone in their small village knew of him. He's 'destined for greatness' as they say. But no one understood why he was close to Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto Uzumaki was Konoha's number one trouble maker. Generally, he was ignored by everyone. He also kept talking to some imaginary person, he called Kyuubi, which everyone thought was just plain weird. His only friend being Sasuke Uchiha.

But, no one knew why Naruto talked to Kyuubi. Not even Sasuke. Everyone always tried to get information from Sasuke, but he always answered with a mere 'Hn', or doesn't answer at all.

Sasuke lived with his brother. Itachi was, in his opinion, 'The most insufferable bastard ever!'. Not that Itachi cared much. He just loved to piss his little brother off.

Naruto lived with his adoptive father, Iruka. Really they were like brothers. Still, no one knew why anyone would care for Naruto, with his weird habits.

Kyuubi was Naruto's best friend. For as long as Naruto could rememer, he was always there. They would talk to eachother, play with eachother, and cry with eachother. Kyuubi helped keep the nightmares away.

There was always fire. He could here a woman screaming. A baby was crying somewhere. The fire would grow stronger and stronger. Then suddenly it would all go away, and Naruto would wake up, screaming and crying. The nights Kyuubi was gone, Iruka was always there to hold him and rock him back to sleep. Iruka would stay there with him until he fell asleep and they both would be found curled up together the next morning.

In school, Kyuubi would leave and Naruto would stay with Sasuke. He was always hyperactive and annoying but really, it was a façade. On the inside, he was terrified. Terrified of a new day, of more pain. Sasuke was safe though.

Ever since they met, Naruto always had a crush on Sasuke. At first he thought it was because Sasuke was his only friend. But truthfully, Sasuke was a nice person. He was only cold to people he couldn't stand. Sasuke was nice enough to talk to him even when no one else would.

Sasuke didnt know why he thought the blonde haired idiot was so attractive. Before they were friends, he would just watch the hyperactive boy talk to some imaginary force. He was interested in him. He wanted to know why this boy was so different, other than the fact that he didn't follow Sasuke like a lovesick puppy.

As their friendship progressed, he came to like Naruto. Of course he would never tell. Naruto was to not know his dirty little secret. He couldn't know how much Sasuke wanted to love him. It was his most guarded secret.

But Sasuke always wondered why Naruto talked to Kyuubi so much. He wanted to know Naruto's most guarded secret.

Author's Note

This is my very first story. Im not exactly sure if it's good or not. I think it's nice, so please leave a review so I can know if you like it or not! Hehe!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Class was no different than any normal day in town. The girls were irritating, with their, 'Sasuke this. Sasuke that.' Or even worst, 'Sasuke's mine'. All he wanted was quiet or to just not be around the most obnoxious girl at school! Really, how do people put up with this bitch? Sakura just won't leave him alone.

After finally being able to get away from "Annoying bitch number 5"- yes they have numbers- Sasuke escaped to his and Naruto's meeting place behind the school for lunch. Naruto was already there eating what looked like his fourth bowl of ramen. "Really dobe, where does all of that go?"

"Is that a compliment teme? The world is ending! Did you hear that Kyuubi?" Sasuke's glares apparently didn't work on anyone today. Naruto just kept going on and on.

"Alright dobe, that's enough." Naruto stopped only to pout then go back to eating, if that's what it's called, his ramen.

Sasuke pulled out his salad just as Naruto started a conversation with Kyuubi again. 'I wonder why he talks to Kyuubi so much.' He tried asking before but the that didn't go that well. How well? Let's just say Naruto didn't do well under pressure.

"But Kyuubi! I can't say that! They'll get mad. I dont want them to get mad."

"I know that. But it could break everything. I can't do that Kyuubi." Naruto was starting to sound really sad. It broke Sasuke's heart to hear the usually hyper blonde sound so upset.

"Hey Naruto, how about we go to a movie after school? Think that will be fine?" Immediately he saw the blondes attitude pick up. He couldn't help but smile back at the blondes new-found excitement.

As promised, Sasuke took Naruto to the movies after school. He couldn't believe how stupid they were getting! But Naruto seemed to enjoy it, so it was worth the stupidity to see him smile again.

"And Sasuke! The part where the prince was actually a bad guy! And then she punched him! It was hilarious!" How did Naruto always have so much energy?

"Yes dobe. I was there. Remember? Or are you finally going back to the roots of a stupid blonde? How about ice cream?" Sasuke felt that anything would be better than talking of that movie.

"Can Kyuubi have some too? He likes ice cream." Who could say no to him and his adorable pout? It may be weird, but it'll make him happy.

"Why not?"

Getting ice cream was a bad idea! Terrible! An absolute horror! Sasuke couldn't focus on anything but the way Naruto ate it. How it would slide out the corner of his mouth. He needed it to stop! "Holy shi- Naruto", He spoke very slowly, not trusting his voice.

"Yes, teme?" The way even more would slip from his mouth only made it worst. Oh my god, make it stop. It was torture having to watch Naruto eat. Yet enticing.

After gaining some of his composure, he spoke again. "Clean your face, dobe. You're a mess."

"Shut up teme! I'm awesome! Belie-" Naruto was cut off.

"Sasuke, my love! Is Naruto messing with you?" Oh for the love of god! First Naruto, now Sakura! Am I being punished for something? What did I do wrong? Was it the mini-skirt thing?

"Sakura. Leave." He sat next to him on the bench, clinging to his arm.

"But Sasuke, I can get rid of Naruto for you and you can come with me!" He could feel as she pressed herself closer to his body. Why? Why do I deserve this? He could feel his anger boiling up.

"Bitch for the last fucking time! If you don't get the fuck away from me, I will personally murder you myself!" He felt as she moved away from him. Thank the gods.

"If that's how you feel. I'll leave you alone." Doubt it. Don't lie to me. Give it a day.

"Good. Now, leave."

"Whoa, teme! That was a bit harsh, don't you think?" Harsh!? That's harsh?! I could've said worst.

"She needed to know that I don't like her somehow." He shrugged it off as if it were nothing. "But, I could have told her that I would give her a sex change with as spoon."

Naruto laughed for ten full minutes before calming down again. "The look on her face would've been priceless! Kyuubi says you should save that for another time. She'll be back anyways."

"I should. Tell Kyuubi that I will." They both finished their ice cream and decided that it was late enough.

After dropping Naruto at his house, Sasuke walked to his own house, more like mansion, five blocks away. When he got home, he quickly went to his bedroom and fell onto his bed. "It's gonna be a long night."

*Authors Note*

That was fun to write! Took a long time actually. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning, Naruto was almost late for school. That was weird, considering that Iruka woke him up everyday. "Iruka?" He heard nothing. Leaving his room, Naruto called out again "Iruka?! Where are you?!" Still, he got no response. "Iruka, where are you?" Suddenly, he was surrounded in fire. The heat was blinding, suffocating. He couldn't take it, the heat, the confusion. Then Naruto heard him. "Naruto? Naruto, wake up."

"Y- yes? Iruka?" What was happening? Where did Iruka come from? What's going on? He looked around to find Iruka standing next to his bed with a concerned look. "What's wrong?"

Iruka didn't say anything for a while, making Naruto feel uncomfortable. "You were having another nightmare, Naruto. Wasn't Kyuubi supposed to be here?" He moved to sit down next to Naruto.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" Without hesitating, Iruka answered with a quick nod and climbed in next to Naruto. "Thank you."

The next morning found them curled around eachother.

Iruka eventually woke up and went to make breakfast. Once he finished the bacon and pancakes, he heard Naruto coming down the stairs. "Good morning, Naruto. Nice sleep?"

"Good morning-" Yawn. "Iruka." Naruto sat down to eat the pancakes Iruka made. "What time is it?"

Iruka looked at the clock and Naruto recognized the look on his face. "Oh shi-! Naruto! We need to go."

"What!? What time is it!?" 9:30. "Iruka!?" Crap, I'll be late! Where's Kyuubi when I need him?

"Dobe, you late."

"Ugh! I know that, teme." Iruka managed to get Naruto to school by 11. "I over-slept this morning. Had a nightmare last night."

"Where did Kyuubi go?" Sasuke was thoroughly confused and concerned.

Naruto sighed and shrugged it off. "Don't know. He just left."

'That's weird, he barely ever leaves.' Sasuke thought. "Hey, how about we go out again? So you can get your mind off of it."

In return, Sasuke got that beloved grin again. "Yeah! Okay!"

"So teme! Where to?" School had just ended and Naruto was ready to leave and have fun. "What about an arcade?"

Sasuke was fine with wherever, as long as he could see Naruto smile. 'Damn. I've got it bad."

Author's Note:

Sorry for being so late. Had some troubles. But I decided that I should write anyways, before I couldn't. Once again, I'm sorry for the hiatus and I hope you enjoyed this chapter although it's short!


End file.
